


Belonging

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean muses upon how he's marked with Castiel's handprint, proving physucally that Castiel has possession over him, yet Castiel himself has no physical sign of belonging to Dean. The hunter decides to remedy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Novermber Mini-Challenge: New Kinks Only challenge currently running upon Dreamwidth.

Dean stood in the middle of the motel room, upper body naked and exposed to the light as he stared down as best he could at the handprint still burned into his shoulder. He reached up and laid his hand upon the mark, fingers a little thicker than Castiel's, palm a little broader than the angel's more slender hand. He blinked at the tingle that thrilled through him whenever he touched his scar or even thought about it, as though the bond placed there linking back to the angel alerted Castiel that Dean was thinking about him.

Dean smiled at that thought, passing it off as mere fancy, even though it didn't seem like fancy to him. He would never admit that to anyone however, and would laugh it off if anyone would even suggest such a thing. The fact would remain though that he would know or at least suspect it be true, that the scar was a physical representation of their bond to each other. His mind wandered off on roads mapped out by his thoughts, of how Castiel had nothing about his person to show that he was Dean's partner, while Dean sported, with pride, a still fresh-looking burn etched into his skin.

"Cas," he said, quietly. "Can you hear me? If so, can you come? I want to speak with you."

He doubted it would work and therefore thought that the angel wouldn't come. He corrected himself suddenly and thought of how Castiel had turned up before when Dean had called him, and only when Dean had called. Half the time, Castiel turned up of his own volition and those times had been the best, when their lovemaking had been particularly spectacular, fuelled by Castiel's need to be grounded by Dean's stability and love after a particularly hard day in Heaven. Dean was always glad to see him, whether it be from him calling his lover down or whether Castiel himself chose to come.

"Cas," Dean tried again when the angel didn't appear. "Sweetheart. Please come. I need you."

He turned away, hand still placed over his handprint scar and almost bumped into Castiel standing right behind him. The angel tilted his head curiously at Dean, eyes alight with need and deep seated love that Dean only ever got to see. Neither Dean nor Castiel stepped away; instead, Castiel crowded a little closer, plump lips parting and the tip of his tongue sweeping over the plush surfaces of his mouth.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, gravely, serious expression at direct counterpoint with the tenderness simmering in his eyes. "You said you wanted to speak with me. What is it?"

His gaze skittered down and rested upon his scar, now revealed by Dean's hand falling away and revealing it to the light. His dark blue gaze dragged up over Dean's muscular shoulder and rested back upon the hunter's face, mapping out every freckle, every crease around his lover's eyes, every eyelash that framed his lover's eyes like lace.

"I just needed you, is all," Dean said, gruffly, resting his hands upon Castiel's narrow waist gently.

Castiel gave him a level look, as though he knew there was more to it than that, as he rested his hands upon Dean's naked chest. His long fingers swept over Dean's nipples, eliciting an aroused hiss from the hunter as the pebbled nubs hardened in arousal. Castiel's gaze travelled back to Dean's scar, before he clamped his hand upon the hand shape, sending a course of electricity burning through Dean's body. Dean's back arched and his dick stiffened against his jeans, an aroused whine working in his throat at the contact. He straightened before crowding into Castiel's body, dragging the angel into him and clamping his hands against his lover's pant-clad ass.

"I wanted to ask you something," Dean said, voice gruff and hoarse with need as he leant in to nip the angel's ear lobe playfully.

"Yes," Castiel said, breath tickling in warm gusts against the hunter's cheek as he leant into the hunter's touch needily. "What is it you wish to ask, Dean?"

"I was thinking about my handprint scar," Dean revealed, automatically glancing at the reddened flesh upon his shoulder.

"Yes," Castiel prompted when the hunter didn't immediately continue.

"You've marked me as your own," Dean said, slowly. "It's like you've marked possession over me. I don't have anything to show that you're mine. Physically I mean."

"I don't need anything to know that I'm yours, as you shouldn't need anything," Castiel reprimanded with the vaguest sense of disapproval in his voice.

"I know, sweetheart, we don't, but I want other people to see we belong to one another," Dean said, insistently.

Castiel nodded slowly in understanding, before he said - "It's a matter of pride. You want everyone to know we belong together."

"Yeah. Sweet way of putting it, but yeah, exactly," Dean said, with a grateful nod, knowing that the angel had hit upon just how Dean was feeling without even trying.

He was constantly amazed how his lover always knew what he was thinking and understood him better than Sam did, and Sam was Dean's brother. Dean was grateful that Castiel understood him as well as he did, and seemed agreeable to the notion of belonging together.

"I was thinking of maybe getting a ring or something," Dean said, with a hopeful smile. "We don't have to get married yet if you don't want, just get a ring to start with."

"Dean, are you proposing marriage to me?" Castiel asked, drawing away slightly in surprise.

Dean didn't even hesitate to think it through. He hadn't thought about it before, merely thought the idea of a ring a good idea of showing their love off to the world, that they belonged to one other and were each other's property. He found that the idea of marriage wasn't a scary prospect as soon as the angel suggested it.

"Yeah, I guess I am proposing, Cas. So do you? Do you wanna get married?" Dean asked, flushing slightly at the clumsy proposal yet knowing it was too late to re-think his choice of words now.

"Yes, Dean, I would be honored to marry you," Castiel replied, without hesitation, dark blue eyes pinning the hunter's in an intent gaze.

"Yeah? Super," Dean replied, with the first genuine grin he'd given since Castiel had arrived.

Castiel smiled back, skin crinkling around his eyes in a warm gesture, plump lips curling at the corners gently. Dean leant in and cupped the angel's face with both hands, pads of his thumbs caressing Castiel's thin cheeks tenderly. He stared at the angel for a while, unable to believe that what had started off as a germ of an idea a mere half hour beforehand had careened into fruition and now they were on their way to getting married.

He leant in for a kiss and Castiel responded, lips meeting and parting with slight, plush noises, Castiel's hands snagging against Dean's naked back. Dean pulled away and rested his mouth against the shell of the angel's ear before he spoke again.

"Wes should consummate our marriage, sweetheart," he said, with a wicked, edging on dirty chuckle.

"We don't have any rings yet," Castiel replied, mildly.

"So? We're still getting married. We'll get the rings tomorrow," Dean said. "I still wanna fuck my husband when I want. Unless you want to save yourself for the wedding night."

Dean leant away and rolled his eyes at Castiel, and Castiel knew as well as Dean did that it was far too late for that. They'd slept together enough times to know that Castiel was long past the state of being a virginal angel, or blushing male bride. Dean had already decided in his own head that Castiel was definitely the bride while he, Dean, was the groom. Castiel seemed complacent with the arrangement, picking up Dean's train of thoughts from the rush of emotions shifting behind the hunter's green eyes.

"It is too late for blushing virgins, Dean," Castiel echoed Dean's thoughts. "Besides, I would like to consummate our upcoming wedding with you. Now."

He reached down and began unbuttoning Dean's jeans, long clever fingers making short work of the thick material until the heavy denim dropped away. Dean eased his boots away, kicking them to the foot of the bed, before he stepped out of the confines of his jeans. His dick bulged against the front of his boxers and Castiel stared, eyes flickering over every inch of his lover's body appreciatively as Dean stepped out of his boxers, revealing the long hard line of his erect dick curling proudly up towards his abdomen.

They remained silent, not feeling the need to talk as Dean closed the distance between them, kissing the side of Castiel's neck gently, before nuzzling against the angel's soft, exposed skin of his throat. Castiel smelt musky with arousal, slightly fragranced by soap and by cologne and Dean licked the angel's Adam's Apple temptingly. Castiel felt Dean's strong hands undressing him, pawing his clothing aside until he was just as naked as Dean. The hunter walked Castiel over to the bed, missing it and crashing his lover against the table instead. Castiel grunted in surprise,, before Dean turned him round and bent him over the side of the table, using the wooden structure to his advantage.

Castiel automatically spread his legs wide apart, waiting for Dean's fingers to probe him open, finally rewarded by the slick wet feel of Dean's hand pressing against one ass cheek. He held an unnecessary breath as Dean breached him with one slick finger, easing inside his tight channel and began to stretch his hole wide and loose. Castiel's body was tense and taut by the time that the hunter had finished, finally pulling away to slap his lover's ass playfully.

There were still no words exchanged as Castiel felt the heat of Dean's thick member penetrating him roughly, before the hunter started rocking into him, thrusting inside him hard and fast. The table jerked beneath the weight of Castiel and the way that Dean's hips slammed against his own, rough thrusts and aroused groans of exertion breaking the air between them. Castiel slid his hand between his body and the table and started touching himself eagerly, eyes blind and staring as he lost himself to the feel of Dean driving deep and thick inside him and the feel of his own hand snapping against his cock.

Dean's body jerked and shuddered erratically, losing pace slightly before he flooded Castiel's channel with thick spurts of his cum flooding wetly inside his lover. Dean wailed his lover's name loudly, mind skittering over the thought of his lover wearing his ring. Castiel came next, semen sticking to the table leg in front of him in thick wet strands. Dean slid free from his lover's ass, panting heavily from sated arousal and watching as Castiel slowly straightened. They exchanged a long, intense look, without speaking before making their way over to the bed for round two of lovemaking. Neither of them were satisfied usually with just making love once in a night.

~~~

The next day and Dean was as good as his word and he took Castiel to the nearest jewellers. The angel held his hand possessively during their stay in the shop and Dean patiently clutched at Castiel's hand in turn. The lady behind the counter was efficient, soon helping them to choose a plain gold band each. Dean paid with yet another fake credit card in a seemingly endless round of them before they left the store, hands entwined still and rings proudly on show to the world.

~~~

Two weeks later and they were officially married, by a pastor friend of Bobby's, in the elder hunter's own living room. Sam was in attendance, overseeing proceedings with a strangely blank and calculating eye, reserving smiles only when Castiel and Dean turned patient, happy looks onto him. He disappeared as soon as the ceremony was over, leaving Bobby to send the newly married couple on their way to their honeymoon.

"You think Sam will accept the marriage?" Dean asked Bobby before they went in a quiet aside.

"Given time, he will. If not, I'll beat some sense into him, don't you worry," Bobby told him, gruffly. "Idjit boy hasn't had time to adjust, is all."

Dean murmured in agreement, before he said - "Guess I should have told him sooner than last week, right? The way he's been acting lately, I didn't feel like I could go to him with something like this."

"I hear you, boy," Bobby said, with some sympathy. "He'll come around. He ought to be happy for you, especially now."

The elder hunter nodded at Castiel when the angel joined them, a suddenly affectionate smile crossing Bobby's face when the angel caught Dean's hand in tender gesture. To say that Bobby approved of the couple's marriage was an understatement, Dean had to admit, knowing that Bobby was like a father to them, even Castiel. Bobby, as always, wanted the best for those he viewed as his sons, and had made it clear by gestures rather than words that he approved of Dean settling down and marrying Castiel. To say that no one mentioned how unconventional that marriage was, spoke volumes about their lives at large.

"Thanks, Bobby, for everything," Dean said gratefully, as he clapped the elder hunter on the shoulder.

"You're welcome," Bobby replied, gruffly. "Now get outta here, go enjoy your husband, you hear?"

"Sure thing, Bobby," Dean grinned back, as he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's waiting cheek.

The angel turned and caught Dean's lips in a tender little kiss quickly, surprising a laugh from Dean's mouth even as he responded. Bobby turned away and shook his head, before seeing them off on their honeymoon.

~~~

A half hour later and the couple were installed in a motel room, surprisingly plush in comparison to their usual rooms they boarded in. Castiel had arranged it with the help of Bobby and the sometime grudging help of Sam. It hadn't taken them long to settle in and to start on celebrating their union, stripping naked before the angel straddled Dean where the hunter relaxed upon an overly creaky wooden chair.

Castiel licked against the firm surfaces of Dean's lips, quick wet tongue hot and eager against the hunter's mouth. He continued lapping at his lover until Dean opened up for him, tongue arching up to meet Castiel's own in mid-air. Their tongues tangled, licked one against the other as Dean groaned, lust deepening his tone and turning it dirty.

Castiel settled further into Dean's lap, before settling upon the head of Dean's dick and guiding him into his well slicked hole. His legs stretched wider around Dean's body as the chair holding them creaked in protest as Castiel started rolling his hips against Dean's, driving Dean's penis deep inside his body with every thrust. The chair protested louder still beneath the constant harsh treatment as Castiel fucked himself harshly onto Dean's thick, throbbing member, tongue rammed firmly inside the hunter's mouth. Dean sucked greedily upon Castiel's tongue, hands pawing at Castiel's thrusting hips as the angel fucked himself onto Dean's erection urgently.

Castiel shuddered once, wings suddenly snapping out and wrapping tight around Dean's body as he came, spurting out in thick strands over their sweaty abdomens. Dean caught and swallowed every last one of the angel's moans, as he felt the angel's orgasm rippling through his lover's body, tightening his slick hot channel and clamping his strong muscles down upon Dean's dick. Dean came, milked by the last of Castiel's climax as he pumped his seed in a hot wet stream inside Castiel's ass.

Castiel drew away, body tense as his ring flashed in the light. Dean lifted his hand and pressed it palm flat against Castiel's, rings clashing and meshing in mid air. Dean felt love and tenderness surge through him and he came again, flooding Castiel with a second rush of thick wet semen. The sight of their rings combined sent his orgasm spiralling through him, with the idea of his heart, his body belonging to one other person alone.

"Cas," he groaned, voice broken and needy. "Love ya, Cas."

"Love you too, Dean. You're mine," Castiel crooned into Dean's ear, as he leant in to nibble gently upon the shell of the hunter's ear.

"I'm yours," Dean murmured, gratefully. "Forever and always, I'm yours alone."

"Together," Castiel agreed, before falling silent bar the gentle sounds of harsh breathing.

They remained on that hard wooden chair, bodies locked together in lover's passionate embrace, Dean's dick still sheathed inside Castiel's ass. They remained in that position until Castiel felt Dean grow hard inside him again, and he started writhing and rutting in Dean's lap, wringing guttural groans of pleasure from his lover's mouth. The chair finally gave out, dumping the lovers onto the floor, bodies still joined and rutting.

Dean used the momentum of the fall to flip the angel onto his back and to lay on top of Castiel, hips slamming hard against the angel's as Castiel drew his legs up high. They lay in the wreckage of a smashed wooden chair, uncaring of the damage they'd caused, too lost in further marking each other as their own as their bodies rocked and writhed upon the floor. Finally they were sated and they lay in each other's arms wearily. Dean lifted Castiel's palm to his lips, before kissing the warm metal band circling Castiel's finger reverently.

"You're mine," he murmured, just as reverently. "You belong to me."

"As you belong to me," Castiel repeated, before kissing Dean's band on his finger too. "You're solely mine to keep."

Dean shuddered, and came without being touched, aroused by the thought of being claimed by Castiel alone. Castiel climbed on top of him, body settling smoothly against the hunter's before he penetrated him roughly. Dean lay helpless beneath him, clutching at his lover's body as Castiel fucked him possessively on the floor. The night ended with Dean and Castiel moving to the bed, where they fucked one last time and Dean fell asleep, clutched in his partner's arms in a tender embrace.

~fini~


End file.
